The Honest Confessions of a Drunk Girl
by Neko-chanXDemyx
Summary: Based on a true story, Rin, Len, Kaito, & Miku have stored up plenty of sake to get VERY drunk on New Years plus a few extra days. While intoxicated, the female Vocaloids type drunken confessions and updates in their phone. RinXLen TWINCEST MikuXKaito
1. Chapter 1

_Night 1_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

I sat on the poofy, yellow comforter of my bed, staring excitedly at the seven water bottles full of sake gradually stolen from our mother's supply. The collecting of the alcoholic substance was a natural tradition, and once we finished, Miku and Kaito would come over for the weekend, and we would all drink to a mild drunken stage and then start all over again.

However, as the end of the year approached, we began to save up, hoping that if we failed to drink it for almost a month, we'd gather enough to lead to an amazing night where everyone would have enough to get completely smashed on the beginning of the New Year, and then some.

I smiled excitedly, imagining the amazing night over and over in my mind. A particular reason made this night extremely appealing, and that was the lack of ability to think that was sure to come with the spinning room and vomiting. My grin grew, and a childish giggle escaped past my control. My legs kicked against the side of the bed and I happily shook two tightly closed fists near my chest in a small fangirling fit.

_Once we start drinking, I won't have to worry anymore, _I thought. I had always had a very poor ability of showing Len how much he meant to me, and it was incredibly irritating. It was already excruciatingly obvious that we liked each other a bit more than a usual brother-sister relationship, everyone around was extremely accepting of the whole thing, Len was never overly-flirty and was always accepting of the fact that I was too nervous to take things too fast at all... However, for some reason, the simple action of speaking to him had become almost too embarrassing a task to complete. I would all too quickly get embarrassed or nervous, and whatever kind of 'cute moment' we were having would end.

It pissed me off.

The nervousness would slowly fade away, and once the euphoria of his affection had slightly worn off to the gentle happiness of a memory, I was left with regret and anger towards myself for getting so pathetically nervous when, most of the time, all that was said was a simple compliment or 'I love you.' Even with the emotion behind them, I shouldn't have to hide my face or curl up in a tiny ball away from him to let it sink in.

Remembering past moments where this occurred, a small fire of anger stirred in my chest. _I _will _let him know how much he means to me, _I thought with growing determination. _I'll use the alcohol as an opening, an opportunity to tell him without having to get nervous or embarrassed about how he, and everyone else, will react. _

With a triumphant 'humph,' I kissed the bottles of glorious sake and then placed them in their hiding spot under the bed. After, I got up and walked over to the calendar hanging on the door and marked off the small box symbolizing the 30th of December.

"Tomorrow, I'll let you know how much you actually mean to me."

* * *

><p>*24 hours later*<p>

* * *

><p>All four of us sat in front of the sign in front of the rural subdivision, one bottle in everyone's hand as we stared at the small digital clock on my phone.<p>

"Only 5 minutes left!" Miku squealed happily. I mimicked the sound, uttering something along the lines of '_kyuuu_,' while Len and Kaito exchanged a brief nod, grinning. Following the plan we had agreed on previously, I tapped the small icon that read 'music' and selected _Déjà vu_ by _3OH!3_. Even though it was only two lines in the beginning that really made this song fitting, it was enough to be named the best song to play before we began the drinking.

_"Hey, Mr. Bartender, mix me a drink!_

_ I really need something to tell me it's okay not to think…" _

My face lit up excitedly as the words rang in the night air. "Kyaaa….!" I squealed, unable to contain my excitement.

"I know, right?" Miku responded, understanding the excitement and anticipation running through my mind. We continued to listen, eyeing the bottles in our hands happily.

The digital clock at the top of my phone's screen switched. "Four minutes left 'till New Years!" I announced. Small cheers of excitement rose once more.

The following three minutes passed similarly, each one earning slightly more excitement than the rest. As the final minute slowly ticked by, we pulled the caps off of our bottles and readied a blue BFC monster can in the middle of our small circle. Then, I readied a small timer on my phone, preparing to time our New Year's countdown drink.

"Ready?" I asked eagerly, gaining confirming nods from the group just after. A few more seconds passed, and the digital clock signaled that 2012 had begun.

My finger quickly tapped the timer, and bottles tipped up. We all drank the bitter liquid together for 10 whole seconds. As the timer hit 00:00, bottles flew down, and I was the first to drink from the shared chaser. I then passed it to Miku, who passed it to Kaito, who passed it to Len. Once the bitter taste had been thoroughly washed away, we all shared an excited glance.

The fun had finally started.

We all grabbed our bottles and began packing up, walking down the short road back to Miku's house. She walked quickly ahead, followed closely by Kaito, as they softly conversed about how epic the night was going to be. I walked a few steps behind Len at first, but as an uncomfortable feeling picked up in my stomach, I slowed. "Hey! Slow it down up there! If you walk too fast, I'm gunna end up vomiting!"

Miku laughed, but both she and Kaito slowed their pace. Len briefly checked to see if I was okay, and I nodded, grinning. As my mind happily prepared for the blissful drunkenness that was sure to arrive within the hour, my stomach battled the poison I had just given it and the swaying motion of walking.

I felt it lurch.

As I looked ahead, the road which had once seemed so short seemed like a long obstacle course created to torment my stomach. Accepting the fact that there was no way I was going to get back home with alcohol still in my stomach, I took a few more steps, and then strode over to the side of the road. I continued walking very slowly along the edge of the road until my stomach lurched once more.

Leaning to the side, I proceeded to empty the contents of my stomach onto the ground.

I lazily wiped my mouth, then ran to catch up to the oblivious group. As I neared, Miku turned around as she heard my footsteps. "What happened?" she asked.

"Just puked," I answered casually, completely unphased.

"Holy shit! I thought you were kidding earlier!"

I laughed in response, finding it reasonable. I usually had a much stronger stomach when we drank… however, I don't exactly walk around much when we do, either. "I'm probably going to be a 'Pukey Princess' tonight," I admitted, using the term I'd heard from Meiko once when she was describing how she was continually throwing up one night.

"I'm sorry," Miku answered sympathetically.

"No, it's cool," I smiled, resulting in a confused expression from my friend. I continued, "We've got so much alcohol this time, I don't even have to worry about it 'going to waste' because of an upset stomach… It's kind of exciting..!"

She blinked a few times, and then threw her head back in a small fit of laughter. "That's so freaking awesome!"

After the amusement died down, we all hurried back to Miku's home. We quickly walked into our room, careful to not draw to much attention to us as we passed her mother whom was packing things to leave for a party down the road.

Once we entered the room, we all took seats in various spots. Miku's bed was close to a dividing barrier in the room, a small gap between the end of the piece of furniture and the doorway on the opposite wall. I sat next to a desk that was in one of the corners near the door, while Len sat in the opposite. Miku currently sat a few feet in front of me so that we could do a few shots using some shot glasses she had brought (Len and Kaito, being more eager to simply start drinking, settled with immediately going back to drinking out of their designated bottles,) and Kaito was a few feet behind her.

She poured three shots for each of us, and we both downed one immediately. The sake entered my stomach with a burning touch, but Miku was already grabbing the second small glass. Eager to keep up, I followed suit. I drank it quickly, but Miku paused, deciding to leave the room and get one of the small cans of soda out of the kitchen before continuing. I shook a bit as my stomach complained, but I refused to vomit just yet. I ate a small piece of a potato roll, sighing as it succeeded in calming my stomach.

With a curious glance, I looked over to see that Len and Kaito were still continuing to drink from their bottles. I nodded approvingly, and then looked at my own bottle. After a brief self-assessment, I decided my stomach would be able to handle it. My hands grasped the bottle, and I drank more of the alcohol, excitedly awaiting it's affects to sink in…

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open.<p>

_…my stomach hurts like _hell_… why does everything smell like vomit?_ I stared at the ceiling with a blank expression. My stomach rolled, and I sighed at the uncomfortable action. Trying to find a more comfortable position in my spot on the floor, I rolled over.

My head turned with my body, and once I had settled in my spot, I stared at the sight in front of me in silence.

Len slept next to me on the floor, his breath smelling heavily of alcohol. My mind worked furiously in attempt to figure out when he decided to sit next to me, but failed miserably. All form of thought felt fuzzy, and I could still lightly feel the effects of alcohol making everything a bit more confusing, as well as unimportant…

Except Len. Somehow, even as the value of everything else seemed to die, he was still an extremely important factor in my life. Feeling my cheeks heat up a bit, I cast a gaze across the room. Miku was sleeping on her bed, and Kaito was nowhere to be seen. However, it wasn't uncommon for the guys to usually get up earlier and leave to run an errand during the day while Miku and I stayed here, so it wasn't entirely surprising. Turning back to my sleeping twin, I exhaled deeply, and snuggled closer, allowing myself to feel the grasp of sleep once more…

* * *

><p>I woke up a few hours later once more. Len was nowhere to be found (much to my dismay,) and Miku was staring boredly at the ceiling. "Hey," I said, sitting up.<p>

She turned to me, "Yo." A few seconds passed as she stared at me, choosing her next words with care. "…Do you have any memory of what happened last night?"

"Not much," I admitted, looking at her curiously, "You?"

"Yeah. You were right when you said you'd be a pukey princess… I also have a few journals documenting what happened… I'm pretty sure you wrote a few yourself in your own phone, I'd check it out."

Taking her advice, I located my phone lying next to me and turned it on. I opened the Notes application, and there, I saw the headings of five new entries. Even while staring, I was able to recall nothing about when I wrote them.

"'Rin admits she loves Len more than anyone in the universe,'" Miku read aloud, an amused grin on her face. My jaw dropped instantly. Curious, as well as terrified as to what else may have been said last night, I opened my first journal of last night.

_Sunday, Jan 1 12:35AM_

_ I love lenny… I can't feel my face… and I just cvomited… But it's okay… Cuz I'm AWESOME… And he randomly told me a BUNCH of compliments before I started getting very tipsy…Which was nice, cuz my cheeks naturally get red when I'm tipsy, and it was a nice coverup?_

I read the journal with shock and embarrassment, and Miku simply laughed in exchange.

_Sunday, Jan 1 12:4AM_

_ Miku is playing the pocky game -,-;;;_

Laughing a bit, I read the entry to Miku. However, her response was just a casual 'yep,' and failed to fulfill my urge for revenge for her laughter at my embarrassment.

_Sunday, Jan 1 12:48AM_

_(U;) Tipsy… still too embarrassed to say I love lenny… XD it won't take rooo long tho_

_Sunday, Jan 1 12:58AM_

_I love lennystify wormnv_

Shaking my head, I mentally noted that the message occurred only 10 minutes after the previous' statement about being too embarrassed to say such a thing. However, a tiny (yet obnoxious) part of me was slightly prideful at my ability to come up with the weird face in the first message despite my minor inability to think.

_Sunday, Jan 1 3:04AM_

_ Ooowqw.. My nose smells painfill… And I love Lenny DOOOO MUCH ( I du. Evencare cuz I kno what I mean….. Kyaaaa!'n he's the shit!'nn I live him sooooooooooooo much! Kyuuliii! I'm going to have his children!"_

Shock enveloped me immediately as the last statement registered in my mind, and it was all I could do to utter a shocked gasp in protest.

"What?" Miku asked, reaching out for my phone with an amused interest.

"…I…" my mind failed to find words to describe the amount of confusion and shock that had attacked my mental stability, so instead, I simply instructed her to read the journal. I waited in silence for her response while she read it.

It came quickly, not failing to include plenty of sarcasm. "So… you're going to have Len's children, huh?" Miku giggled, handing my phone back to me.

"I…" my mind still struggled to form a comprehensible answer. After realizing that I had yet to deny the odd, unusual statement, I quickly added, "I…I didn't _think _so…!" My attempt to disprove her claim felt incredibly pathetic as I realized just how unsure I sounded. I shook my head as I reread the journal entry, wondering when _that _idea had entered my mind… and how I had yet to know about it. Continuing to bombard my own mind with extreme confusion, I noted with appalled shock that, out of the entire mini journal entry, that line was the _only _thing with proper grammar.

With wide eyes, I shook my head and set the phone down. My hands cradled my face as I let out a slightly mortified groan. "Miku… Do you think Len is going to remember anything that happened last night?"

She gazed upwards in silent contemplation for a few moments before answering, "Hm… I don't think so. He was pretty out of it last night."

"Thank God," I sighed in relief almost immediately. However, afterward, a feeling of disappointment and guilt washed over me. _Wait… But… Doesn't this sort of ruin my original intent for drinking…? _As my head fell in a mild, depressed shame, I saw something in the corner of my eye. Turning my head, I saw about four and a half bottles full of alcohol that had failed to be consumed the previous night.

My mood instantly lifted. _I've still got plenty of time to fix that_, I thought to myself.

I continued to stare at the beautiful liquid as my mind filled with happy visualizations of being able to act like a normal (yet drunk) person if Len said anything again.

"Soo… wanna go get food?" Miku inquired, pulling me away from my moment of mental fangirling. I began to sit up, replying with a plain, 'yush,' but as my head neared the small trashcan next to me, the strong scent of vomit engulfed me, and my body folded over as my stomach flipped.

"Eugh… maybe not," I changed my mind.

"Suit yourself," she shrugged, leaving the room on her quest to find something to consume.

With a sigh, I decided to lie down once more until my stomach calms down from the sight of witnessing the aftermath of my mini adventure last night. As my head rested against the pillow, my mind instantly visualized Len sleeping there next to me again. Almost instinctively, I nestled my face into a cocoon of blankets so that it would be impossible for the nonexistent people in the room to see it turn pink. Realizing how stupid my action was, I shook my head in an effort to remove the tinted shade it had assumed, and then ran into the other room to join Miku with the hope that a little food and television would let me forget the fail moment I had just gone through.


	2. Chapter 2

_Night 2_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

Miku and I sat in her room, listening to music and talking about how tonight is going to be amazing.

"Dude… I'm _so _excited…!" I enthused, holding gazing at a bottle held firmly in my hands.

"I know, right?" Miku answered excitedly, eyes on a bottle of her own.

"Eugh…" I sighed, looking out the window at the sky. At this point, the sun was close to the horizon, turning the sky into a deep shade of orange and pink at many places, and a darker shade of blue in others. Observing this sight, an idea sprung up in my mind. "…I think we should start drinking at sunset."

"Dude, Len and Kaito aren't even back yet…"

"Well, that sucks for them," I huffed. Then, feeling a need for a better reason to go along with my plan, I continued, "They'll drink themselves to oblivion in two seconds anyway. We'll drink slower, and they'll have plenty of time to catch up. Besides, if they still aren't back by the time we're passed tipsy, then it's their fault anyway."

"I guess so…" Miku trailed off. I assumed a triumphant smile, looking out the window at the setting sun.

"Let's go outside and get ready," I suggested. Grabbing a bottle of sake, a fresh can of Monster, and a large blanket to fend of the chilly wind, we left the house, walking just a short distance away to where a tree sat, most of its limbs scattered on the ground around it and strewn about. The ground around it was rose a bit, hinting at an unpleasant demise for the plant. Most of its longer, thicker branches had been removed and used for firewood, and now, only one single stem of the split trunk stood, tall and slightly bare.

As we approached, I stared in awe. "Yeah, it got torn down pretty bad," Miku stated, placing our things on the ground. She followed her words with a sort of dark, melancholic laugh, "I find it ironic that _that _part of the tree is the only one that still stands."

I nodded, walking up to the lone surviving part of the tree. My fingers trailed along the rough bark while my eyes scanned its surface, searching. After a few seconds, they stopped, finding their target. It was carvings, done by a pocketknife Miku owned almost a year ago. Memories flooded into my mind as I grazed my hands over the etched in words…

_ "What are you carving…?" I questioned with growing curiosity, leaning over to try to get a glance. However, I was playfully shoved away before I could see._

_ "Not yet!" she waved dismissively. I sighed purposely loud, trying to make my boredom and impatiens known. "Shh, I'm almost done."_

_ "Ugh… hurrrry up!" I groaned, turning my attention to my phone. For the fifth time in only two minutes, I checked my email and text inboxes for any new messages. However, like each time before, I found none. Feeling a desire to be obnoxious and dramatic, I rested my hand on the ground, letting my phone slide out of my grasp. My head tilted back against the tree behind me, and I released a fake cough as I stared at the sky. "I… I can't go on any longer…" I whispered softly, my hand clawing at my chest as if in pain. "The…the boredom… it's too much to handle…" For the final touch, I sniffled sadly. "Goodbye world…"_

_ "Finished!"_

_ "Really?" I immediately jumped back to life, leaning over once more to finally see just what Miku had carved into the tree._

_ "There," she said, pointing to a spot where bark had been removed in small, thin lines._

_ I squinted at it, trying to make out the almost illegible writing. I could see something… an E… than and M…no, that's an N… I think… and then an X… a… and R? I… N-_

_ I instantly flew back to my original spot, collapsing on the ground with arms crossed. "You suck," I pouted, poofing out my cheeks angrily like a child. _

_ "Hey, _I _thought it was cute," Miku said sitting beside me, "and you _know _its true."_

_ "Still…" I sighed. Yet, deep down, the markings actually made me really happy. Miku and I talked for a while longer before deciding to go back inside. I grabbed my phone and stood up, ready to follow the taller Vocaloid into her home, but stopped. With a quick glance to make sure she wasn't looking, I turned back to the carved 'LenXRin' in the tree. A tiny smile made its way to my lips as a light giggle escaped. "Yush," I spoke in a soft acceptance. Then, I turned around, running to catch up to Miku as we headed back into her house…_

I nodded at the tree, "I approve." I then walked over to where Miku was already sitting on the ground. We both huddled under the blanket like cold hobos, staring at the sun with excitement and anticipation coursing through our veins once more. We both watched it until the point where half of it was hidden by land, and then I opened the bottle. "Happy New Years 2!" I brought the bottle to my lips, drinking enough to be equivalent to about a shot and a half. Miku grabbed the it afterwards, drinking just a bit more. We exhaled relieved sighs that carried the strong scent of alcohol.

"Bitchin," Miku spoke, looking at the remaining sake with admiration.

I nodded in reply. "Alright, let's give the alcohol a few minutes to settle so that I don't vomit instantly like last night, and then let's head inside."

She voiced her approval, and we calmly watched the sun for just a little longer, waiting until it's bright, yellowy-orbness was no longer visible. Once I had decided I was capable of walking the short distance, we packed up once more and made our way back inside.

Walking into our room, we were greeted casually by Len and Kaito who sat in her room, drinking.

"What the hell? When did you two get here…?" Miku questioned, still standing in the doorway.

"'bout five minutes ago, why?" Kaito answered.

"You all couldn't have gotten us?"

"We figured you'd come back in soon enough," he shrugged, "it's getting dark and there's still sake left. Figured you'd be eager to start drinking again."

Miku glared at him before sitting down. I shrugged, unafraid to admit that it was a true statement, and then sat down next to my friend. She was already drinking more from her bottle, not to anyone's surprise, so I attempted to subtly turn my attention to Len.

He, too, seemed preoccupied in drinking from the stolen sake. Despite the fact that I was probably coming off as a creeper of some sort, I stared at him as he drank, searching for any sign of tension or unusual reaction. Does _he remember last night? _ my mind probed. After consuming a little over two shots, he put the bottle down and grabbed a chaser, catching my eye just once.

Instinctively, I turned away like a guilty child.

Still, he didn't seem to notice, and had a very boring, uneventful reaction. I both smiled and sighed inside, realizing he truly didn't remember the previous night. As I contemplated my split reaction, Miku finished drinking her chaser. She looked at me, then motioned to the bottle with her eyes. I followed, grabbing the alcoholic substance with a sort of casual acceptance. In the back of my mind, I silently promised to not be afraid of Len hearing something tonight and remembering it in the morning, and then I drank.

I quickly followed up with a few mouthfuls of Monster to wash away the burning taste. Trying to aim for writing more in my journal tonight, I grabbed my phone and typed in a brief update:

_Sunday, Jan 1 4:53_

_Just beginning to feel effects of sake again. Excited for an epik nite!_

I swayed back and forth, taking notice of the slight spinning motion that seemed to go through my mind as I did so, but it wasn't enough to cause any real visible effects. Still, it was slightly entertaining, so I continued to sway. Eventually, I began humming along and swaying in time to a song that made itself audible in my mind.

"Whatchya humming?" Miku asked.

Instead of relying, I grabbed a small cord hooked up to the mini-stereo set in the corner of the room and plugged it into my phone. Then, I opened the 'music' tab and began to play_ I'm not your Boyfriend Baby _by _3OH!3_, skipping to a spot a little over halfway through the song. Everyone in the room instantly began to lip sync to the lyrics, also fond of the song.

About twenty minutes of musical entertainment passed as we continued to lip sync to song after song, and I scowled at the small bottle of sake in front of me. I unscrewed the cap and prepared a Monster, but before drinking, I grabbed my phone and updated once more.

_Sunday, Jan 1 5:16_

_Barely feel crap, but I felt that it'd be a good idea to get a few near sober entry's in here_

Once I had finished typing, I set my phone down and picked up the bottle of sake, drinking about two shots before reaching for my chaser. As the bad taste washed away, I kept myself entertained by watching Kaito tease Miku, laughing a bit as she reacted with a not-so-surprising tsundere response. Music continued to flood the room, and as the alcohol continued to slowly make its presence known in my mind, I faintly noticed how I was capable of taking on a sort of detached feel. It was like I was there, but wasn't. I was observing everything in the room with a faint sort of puzzlement and curiosity as if I were watching some sort of 3D anime.

Continuing to play my role as a silent observer, I glanced towards Len. He sat in his small chair in the corner, eyes focused on me, completely zoned out. Noticing, I quickly looked away. However, no movement came from his corner. Trying to get another look without chancing him catching me looking at him, I slowly looked over at him through the corner of my eye.

He still stared at me, eyes unfocused as if thinking deeply to himself. A sigh escaped my lips as I realized he'd probably just accidentally ended up staring in my direction without noticing. I accepted this fact with a small bit of embarrassment, but shrugged it off fairly easily otherwise. I shifted my attention back to the music once more, eventually taking another single shot and then pulling out my phone to enter another journal.

_Sunday, Jan 1 5:26_

_Drinking slowly (ish), feel light effects… Don't wanna drink too quickly, I don't wanna b a pukey princess just yet xD_

I ended the journal with a grin, happily swaying back and forth. I continued to drink at a fairly even pace, gradually feeling the effects of alcohol in tiny increments while everyone calmly enjoyed the intoxication by listening to music and conversing lightly. However, as time continued to pass, my phone-journals began to become more and more focused on the amusing acts of a drunk Miku and my own lack of thorough intoxication.

_Sunday, Jan 1 5:37_

_Effects a bit stronger… Can feel a bit more 'poof' when shaking my head bak and forth…! C=_

_Sunday, Jan 1 5:43_

_Miku is failing a bit, and even tho it's a bit purposeful, her voicd is raised in pitch… Nd she just said Kaito had to 'kiss it nd mak it bettrz' since she stubbed her toe xD!_

_Sunday, Jan 1 6:04_

_Still only about 2/3 to tipsy… What gives_

_Sunday, Jan 1 6:05_

_Aaand… Kaito asked Miku to marry him… she pulled an 8 ball out of her draws r dresser thing, shook it, looked at it, looked super embarrassed and thru it back.._

_WHY AM I NOT DRUNK?_

At this point, I had begun drinking a bit more heavily, even looking forward to the chance that I'd drink enough to vomit; it was a good sign I was getting somewhere. Still, I was proud that I was finally able to feel _some _effects of the alcohol on my mind. A goofy grin began to become permanently plastered on my face as I stared off into space, noting how easily I could admit to myself how happy Len makes me.

However, with the wonderful freedom of thought comes another side affect; I quickly found myself having to go to the bathroom very frequently. One of the times, I stared in the mirror for a while while washing my hands, and came to an amusing conclusion I quickly typed in my phone-journal once I was done.

_Sunday, Jan 1 6:13_

_I love my mind…-staring in a mirror, washing hands- Why do ppl naturally wait till nite to start drinking? That's a horrible way to live life!...-glaring-…I live Lennyz… -huge grin- xD wow I'm fail ( almost tipsy_

I cast a glance at Len, watching him slowly sway to the music in his little chair in the corner. His eyes were a tiny bit unfocused, and a slight sense of euphoria engulfed me as I noted that he was exceptionally drunk. Subtly, I celebrated with a mini fangirl session, exhaling a tipsy "Kyaaa~" before drinking more so that I could catch up to my twin in his drunken state.

Whatever I drank seemed to work, too, because within minutes, I felt as if I was finally starting to progress towards intoxication.

_Sunday, Jan 1 6:17_

_-hits tiny bit past tipsy- I looove lenny this I kno! For the bible tellse so! XD I LOVE MY MIND_

Rereading the journal I just typed into my phone, I giggled childishly at the play on the children's song. My mind continued to fall into a haze at a surprisingly rapid pace. Distantly, I recalled a vague sense of my drunken state last night and how I had felt so satisfied at the point when I was a complete 'pukey-princess.' I mulled the odd thought over in my mind, silently concluding that I wanted to achieve that feeling again.

With a new goal set, my mind wandered off once more, and I gazed around the room, lightly swaying to some techno song playing through the stereo. My eyes fell on Len who had been gazing at me with a curious expression. My lips curled up and my face fell, mentally fangirling once more. _He's so freaking awesome…! _I noted to myself. I quickly snatched my phone once more, updating my future self on my status at this point.

_Sunday, Jan 1 6:24_

_Climbing a bit in drunkenness more than before.. ½ to drunk… I love lenny… And I have yet to vomit =[_

_Sunday, Jan 1 6:27_

_I luv the fact tht when I'm drunk (or close to) I blush like crazy naturally… It's super convenient… XP I love lenny…!_

I looked up at Miku sat down beside me, grabbing a new bottle. We lightly conversed about the wonderful feeling of intoxication as she unscrewed the lid. Kaito stood behind her, leaned against a wall as he hummed along to some _Eminem _song. Miku grasped placed the lid on the floor next to her and pulled the bottled sake up to her face, sniffing once with a large grin, before partially chugging the liquid inside it.

She placed the bottle down and screwed the lid back on, face scrunched in a prolonged wince as she battled the stinging taste of the alcohol. I handed her a can of Monster, urging her to drink, but she shook her head.

"You're not having a chaser?" I exclaimed, shocked.

"Nope."

"Dude…" I stared at her with extreme admiration and amazement, "I wouldn't be able to do that… I'd end up spitting the freakin thing out."

"Spitters are quitters," Miku stated, quickly following the slightly inappropriate comment with a roar of laughter. My eyes widened significantly and I chuckled lightly, shaking my head in shame.

"That going to be a comment you regret in the morning?" I asked, already grabbing my phone.

"Nope!" She stated with pride, continued to shake with laughter. I silently questioned whether or not that was true as I typed into my phone…

_Sunday, Jan 1 6:34_

_According to miku, "sputters are quitters"_

Then, with much less bravery than my friend, I grabbed the bottle and drank a large amount as well, sure to wash away the disgusting taste with a few gulps of Monster.

At this point in time, my memory began to fade, and the only thing I have left to know what happened are the periodic journals I typed into my phone.

_Sunday, Jan 1 6:44_

_I love the fact tht the only thing I'm concerned about is awesomeness, lenny, and sake… I'm. Lil past drunk Nd eating a cookie…. Plan to drink more later_

_Sunday, Jan 1 6:45_

_Lenny is the best twin EVER…._

_Sunday, Jan 1 6:51_

_Am fail…." I love lenny more when I'm drunk… No, I admit it more when I'm drunk…. I ALWAYS love him more than everything else in the universe! Faiillllll,.. Yet I soooo love him…! I Wont say it outloyd yet tho =[_

_Len-"I love u" "I love you too!" –all logic diez_

_Sunday, Jan 1 7:00_

_DudeZ… I love being drunk…?tho it's still sad tht I still have yet to puke… I love lenNy SOOOO MUCh…_

_Sunday, Jan 1 7:28_

_Even after puking, lenny is still the most awesome thing in the world_

_Sunday, Jan 1 7:31_

_I love lenny_

_Sunday, Jan 1 7:41_

_I'm smashes… I love lenny… And even thivim embarrassed illnalways have his childrenzzz! Ima tell him when khe gets bak_

_Sunday, Jan 1 7:45_

_I'm a pukey princess and I luv lenny!_

Around the time (according to Miku) I stopped vomiting, I began to continue remembering things, leaving a huge gaping hole of about 1 hour in my memory. It was kind of a mind-screw, but I'm slightly thankful to have remembered the following few hours.

At this point in time, I had migrated closer to Len, and Miku had moved onto the bed. Kaito and Len, however, remained in their same spots. I had been watching Len as he spaced out, deep in thought, when he suddenly turned to me.

"Rin… I think we should play the 'Let's-tell-the-truth-since-we're-going-to-be-too-smashed-to-remember-it' game."

"Okay!" I answered excitedly, some blunt part of my mind thinking, _I LIKE games! _Still, there was another part of my mind that was shaking in terror, for the title of the game made it sound like it could cause many regrets to wake up to.

However, when alcohol is involved, that fearful part of my mind is really kind of an annoying light buzz in the back of my mind that doesn't matter _nearly _as much as enjoying Len's presence, especially when games are involved.

His first question surprised me… for multiple reasons. "Have you ever had a creepy dream about me?"

Part of me questioned why _this _was what he had asked after such a long time of being in his own little world. The small, annoying buzzing part of me was having a heart attack. Despite it all, the only part of me that had a say was the drunk part of me, and she was going to honestly answer the question. I vaguely recalled past memories of waking up from a dream, not remembering any disgusting or nasty details, but a blunt knowing of what it was I had dreamt about. Though I wasn't sure whether or not that fully counted, I decided to answer Len with a cheerful 'yes.'

He chuckled, "Me too."

I laughed too, though I never truly grasped the meaning of this entire thing until the next morning.

The annoying buzz vaguely made me aware of the fact that I may regret that decision in the morning, and unaware that at this time I would remember it, I updated my journal.

_Sunday, Jan 1 9:23_

_I just answered yes to having had a creepy dream about lenny.. I'm going to DIE in the morning.,. But all common sense is gone rote now_

Len then turned to ask Miku and Kaito some questions, but to my disappointment, I wasn't paying attention. Rather, I had gone back to fangirling about my twin.

_Sunday, Jan 1 9:24_

_I'm officially drunk, and all I can think abou is how much I luv lenny… -sigh- he's so amazing..,. Kyaaaa!_

Len turned back to me by the time I was finished typing in my phone. "Do you think the Hitachiin twins are hot?"

It wasn't uncommon knowledge that I wrote fanfictions about the Hitachiin twins from Ouran High School Host Club often, and I often used those fanfictions as an escape from my failure to show my love for my own relationship. Though it was incredibly difficult at times considering the gender barrier and personalities differences, I often liked to place myself in Kaoru's shoes and imagine Len as Hikaru. However, when thinking about them as individuals and _not _substitutes for us in my fanfictions, they lost quite a bit of their appeal.

"Yes, but no," I answered finally. He nodded in acceptance, and then turned to ask the others questions once more. I took this time to type more into my phone.

_Sunday, Jan 1 9:28_

_It is a good thing I won't have any memory of this… We're doing a 'answer truthfully cuz u won't remember in the morning' game… I just answers 'yes but no' to whether or not I think the Hitachiin twins are hot… This is why I'll never play truth or dare_

Time then began to pass uneventfully, and it appeared that the game had ended. I moved back slightly towards my original spot, craving the comfort of having a wall to lean against. When I had settled in, all possible regret of my previous answers seemed to fade from my mind, and all I could think about once more was my overwhelming love for Len.

I allowed the happy thoughts to engulf me, and I tilted my head back against the wall and closed my eyes, relaxing in my blissful state of mind. In the dark world behind my eyelids, I visualized my future, eager to take it on with Len by my side…

Through my numbed phase and distracted thoughts, I could sense someone near… _very _near. However, rather than opening my eyes, I remained still, curiously waiting to see what would happen. The scent of sake began to wash over me, and then I felt lips brush against my own. The contact only lasted a few seconds before I felt the presence move away, but it was enough to send my heart racing.

When I felt that I had my space once more, I opened my eyes. Len sat across from me, though he was no longer focused on me. His hands now reached for another bottle of alcohol, but it didn't take a sober person to figure out that he was obviously the one who had kissed me. Despite my desire to hide my excitement to some degree, my lips were uncontrollable as they curved upward tightly, forming an all-too-obvious grin. Letting my gaze fall to the floor, I hid my face from everyone and grabbed my phone.

_Sunday, Jan 1 9:43_

_Lenny kissed me…! Hapiiii… Yet embarrassed… \\\_

Taking a few deep breaths to try to mask my overwhelming joy, I looked back up, and Len was placing a Monster can on the floor. After steadying it to confirm it wouldn't fall over, he turned to me once more. He stared at me intensely for a few, long moments before speaking.

"Rin? How many children do you want to have…?" His face remained neutral as he asked the question. I, on the other hand, could not say the same. Even in my practically mentally challenged state, I was extremely appalled and confused at the question, much more so than I had been at the 'creepy dream' question. I attempted to recap back through the night, seeing if I was able to recall telling him about the journal from my previous night, but the attempt was futile. I was unable to remember any such memory.

With that settled, I rolled the question over in my mind. Each time I pictured my future, Len was always by my side… but just how many children did I see there?

I attempted to visualize a 'fitting' number for us, but failed. Quickly giving up, I answered, "I dunno."

Len nodded briefly in acceptance, and then moved back over to his spot.

Feeling this moment was significant, I noted it in my Journal.

_Sunday, Jan 1 9:45_

_Lenny asked me how many children we wanna have… I answered "idk…"_

After this, I vaguely recall drinking a bit more. My memory shorted out for yet another half an hour, and in this time span, I wrote 2 more journals.

The first one still manages to completely puzzle me.

_Sunday, Jan 1 10:03_

_The sax thing is tht as time goes on.., the chance of a child is More ndmore probably of sldrinkenmess of leny.. I'm still a virgin., (10:03 THANK GOD -,-;;;!$)_

_Sunday, Jan 1 10:07_

_Miko has the urge to call Kaito "honey" from now on_

A little while after this, my memory returned once again. I remember sitting in my spot, staring at the collection of sake with mild disgust as my stomach turned.

"Miku?" I questioned. The tealette was on the bed, near the couple of remaining bottles.

"Yeah?"

"Can you move the alcohol away?"

"…sure?" she gave me a puzzled look, but moved it to the other side of the bed on the floor as I asked.

After staring at the bottle for another minute or so, my stomach turned once more.

"…Miku?"

"….Yeah?"

"Can you move the alcohol even further away?"

She stared at me for a few long, hard seconds, eyeing me like I was crazy. However, being the wonderful friend she is, she complied. She moved the bottles to the very corner of the bed. "This good?"

With a sinking heart, I realized that as long as the substance was in my field of vision at all, my stomach was going to continue to rebel. "I'm sorry, but can you put it on the other side of the bed..? Where I can't see it?"

"Sure, you okay?" Miku questioned as she moved the bottles out of sight.

"Yeah, just a little nauseous at the sight of sake is all."

"Oh, okay…" She appeared to assess my current state for a few more moments, and then turned to converse with Kaito.

No longer distracted by the sake, I allowed myself to slowly drift into my own world. I was lightly swaying to the music on the stereo once more, but the alcohol was lightly fading from my system, and the simple action was inadequate in subduing my boredom any longer.

I gazed around the room, looking for something to entertain myself. Miku and Kaito were having some kind of conversation, and Len was off in his own little world. My eyes then turned to the floor, searching for some odd object to hold my interest. I caught sight of my phone, and falling victim to curiosity, I decided to go back and read the journals I had added all that night.

…When I was done, I added another to top of the list.

_Sunday, Jan 1 10:15_

_ The sight of sake makes me naseause… I STILL am mainly focused on how much I love Lennyz… And common sense is VERY slowly coming back… Rereading the journals I have made, I'm going to DIE in the morning_

I returned my phone to its original location on the floor, and then leaned back against the wall. Time passed fairly uneventfully as I resumed the role of an observer once more, noting my increasing sobriety with a sort of numb acceptance. Though being intoxicated is _definitely _a much more entertaining state of being to be in, I felt satisfied with the amount of time I'd been able to enjoy it. Even if I _had _felt the need to make it last longer, it probably would have been a futile attempt considering the strong effects of even the sight of sake, as well as the fact that, accounting the dim worn-feeling behind my eyes, I wouldn't be awake for that much longer tonight.

No longer feeling like my thoughts and actions were as entertaining, I had for the most part stopped journaling. Only after about an hour from my last journal did anything significant enough occur that I felt the need to record it.

I had been off in my own little world, recapping the night's events in my mind. At some point, I decided to return to world with everyone else so I could enjoy the music that had somehow continued to play through the night. Focusing my eyes, I turned my head towards the stereo, because even though most of it had faded, drunken-logic was still a contributing factor in my world, and right now, alcohol told me that if I wanted to know what song was playing, It was absolutely necessary to look in the direction the music is coming from.

With my mind still in a haze, it took me a few seconds to register what was in the way of the speakers… When my eyes adjusted properly, I stared with a blank expression that can be best described as 'WTF' as Miku and Kaito made out.

I turned to Len to see if he had any idea what was happening. The answer appeared to be a 'no' as he stared blankly at the place on the wall directly across from him.

Shaking my head in shame, I recorded the incident in my phone.

_Sunday, Jan 1 11:04_

_Aaaandmikuus makin out with Kaito…_

Sighing, I decided that finding out what song was playing was no longer important, so I returned to my own world once more.

As I leaned against the wall, my thoughts began to turn into a sort of ramble. One thought led to one another, and pretty soon it reached a point where even I was unable to fully explain what it was I was thinking about. I vaguely recall reaching a point where I was listing the pros and cons of going to sleep at that point when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Rin…!"

I turned to Len who was staring at me intensely. Under the influence of very light alcohol and fairly strong sleepiness, I decided that the best reply would be to stare at him with a dramatic, intense face of my own.

"I love you!"

My face instantly collapsed, and I muttered a light 'I love you, too' as echoing fangirl screams replaced all previous thoughts in my mind. I grabbed my phone, eager to find something to replace the embarrassing amount of joy in my mind.

_Sunday, Jan 1 11:25_

_It's sad how, even when unbecoming below tipsy, hearing Len say "he loves me" is enuf to completely throw off my thought process…_

I exhaled yet another sigh. Following with a few deep breaths, I cast a slight glance towards Len. His gaze had returned to the wall once more. Accepting that the little moment had ended, I regained my composure.

As I placed the phone on the floor, my eyes fell on the pillow next to me, and I stifled a yawn. Checking the time, I happily noted that I'd been on this mini drunken adventure for about 5 ½ hours. Satisfied with this accomplishment, I allowed myself to surrender to my mental fatigue and began to create a makeshift bed on the floor.

Once I had finished, I snuggled up under the blankets. One last time, I turned to Len, who once more remained completely distracted by his own thoughts. Rolling over, I scooted over to the edge of my pillow so that, if he should succumb to sleep soon as well, there'd be enough room for him to sleep by me. After I'd made sure there was enough room, I curled up into a light ball and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Neko-chan: I'm so sorry this took so long. X.x;; I don't even think the quality is good enough to make up for it. I will probably updatefix it later on, but I was tired of not having anything updated on this for so long. **

**Note: Any mistakes in journals are purposeful, but if I made a mistake in the actual story/could improve certain areas, please PM me! Thank you!**


End file.
